


Breaking Records

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with cock rings. No plot, just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Records

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Maddiebonanafana

Belle's voice rose to that lovely falsetto, a little too hoarse by now, but still loud enough to elicit worry. The first time she came, Rumple had hurriedly placed a hand on top of her mouth, whispering about neighbors. The second time, he managed to silence her with a breathless kiss, and a little plea that got a soft, “Not yet, love, keep going,” as a response.

By the time she reached the third climax, his cock was aching so badly he couldn't think of anything else but to beg for her mercy. Still, he was good, just the way she expected him to be. He took a deep breath and waited for her to smile and let go of the headboard to pat his head.

“That was fantastic, love,” she said, panting and covered in sweat and beautiful, more than he had ever seen her before. In spite of the growing desperation, Rumple couldn't look away. “What was that, the third?”

“Yes,” Rumple said, gasping for air, still buried deep inside of her.

“Very good,” she sighed. “Lets take a look at you. Lets see how well you're doing.”

Rumple pushed back and struggled to keep his body from collapsing on top of her. His cock fell heavy on her stomach, slick with her wetness and stubbornly hard. He did his best to keep his torso up so she could get a good look at him. Though he could barely pay attention to her face, she seemed pleased, almost proud.

“You are truly precious,” she said. To his despair, her hand floated towards him and brushed over the oversensitive skin. He bit down on his bottom lip and muffled a scream. Her touch was on the verge of painful by now. He wasn't even sure if he truly wanted an orgasm, or just to be allowed to roll on his back and be free of any stimulation. When she stopped teasing and held him with a firm grip, his arms started to shake and he couldn't repress a moan anymore.

“Oh, god, Belle-”

She giggled and pecked a little kiss on his lips. “Stand still.”

“Take it off,” he sobbed. “Please, just-just for a-a little bit-”

“Now?” she repeated, her fingers making way to the tight ring at the base of his manhood without ever letting go of him. “Why? I don't think I've ever seen you this hard. And you look so gorgeous.”

She stroked him, over and over, and Rumple could feel himself fighting pointlessly against the ring.

“Besides,” she continued, ignoring his whimpers, “we are so close to beating our record. You've given me three already. Only five more to go.”

Five more.

Five more times moving inside of her.

Five more times of struggling to get the angle right and hoping she might be merciful and let him use the help of his fingers.

Five more times of hoping her body wouldn't be too tired and that bringing her over that edge wouldn't take too long.

Belle stroked his cheek. “There, love, you're doing beautifully.”

“Yes?” he rasped. He didn't feel beautiful. He felt messy and breathless and red. But when she spoke that softly, he could almost believe her.

She nuzzled his face and gave him an encouraging smile. “So beautifully.”

Rumple rested his forehead on hers, calming his heart. When he started lowering himself on top of her, she asked him to wait and turned on her stomach, gripping the headboard once again.

He brushed her hair to the side and found the crook of her neck to rest his chin on. It was close to her ear, he could bite down on her sweet spot. Or plead shamelessly. Either way, she'd be pleased.

“Don't be so gentle this time, love,” she said, spreading her legs. “I want to really feel you this time.”

Without allowing himself another moment of hesitation, Rumple plunged inside of her.


End file.
